Tegan's Ability Fails
by Frogster
Summary: Tegan's perspective when her ability fails her. Slight TeganxGarth. First Green Rider fic, so constructive criticism and/or loving reviews greatly appreciated! R&R!


**Author's Note: I only discovered the ****_Green Rider_**** series a few months ago, but already they have become some of my favorite books. While reading ****_First Rider's Call,_**** my mind became stuck on the part where Tegan's gift fails her. While my favorite pairing in the series is KariganxZachary (of course), TeganxGarth is not too far behind. I hope Kristin Britain explores more of their relationship in the fourth book.**

**As this is my first Green Rider fic, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are loving reviews! No flames, please, though.**

**Thanks bunches to Religion0 for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing Kristin Britain.**

Tegan gazed out into the pouring rain. The yard outside Rider barracks resembled a small lake because of all the accumulating water. Immense drops pounded on the roof and windows, sounding like the resounding hoof beats of a hundred Rider horses.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _Tegan's stomach twisted in a knot tighter than Karigan G'ladheon's principles. Tegan briefly cracked a smile at the thought of the daring, bold Rider whose convictions were stubbornly set into her makeup. Then Tegan remembered that, as a Rider, Karigan's message-bearing, like all the other Riders', was probably affected by the torrent outside. That made her slump a little more in her seat.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

The sudden opening of the common room door startled Tegan from her reverie. She turned around and started when she saw a sopping wet Garth step through the door. His hair was plastered to his usually pleasant face. His mouth, usually so ready to smile or give a quick retort, was set in a grim line. His eyes that Tegan usually found so fine were sharper than the blade he carried at his hip. He turned his fury directly on her:

"Sunny and fair, eh?" he demanded. "Thanks very much, Rider. I have ridden hours in the rain without my greatcoat because you said sunny and fair."

Tegan slumped even lower as her fellow Riders Yates Cardell and Justin Snow laughed. Usually this would have all been planned: Tegan loved getting a rise out of Garth, and was quick to hide his sword, give his horse a little spook, or put cold bricks in his bed on freezing winter nights. It was her way of getting Garth's attention. She wished that he would focus some of his attention on her, but not in this manner. Her practical jokes were just that, practical—enough to get a rise out of people but not enough to hurt them. And right now, as a fuming Garth glared at her, Tegan felt as if she'd hurt herself. She touched her Rider brooch, willing the sky to dry up as much as she wished Garth would stop glaring at her.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

XXXXXX

The day had started off fine, clear and sunny. Tegan had touched her brooch as soon as she'd woken and rose out of bed, asking if the day would stay perfect. She didn't have any immediate errands to run, but other Riders certainly did, and they relied on her gift of predicting the weather to give them an accurate forecast.

_A beautiful day,_ answered the brooch. Tegan smiled. If she wasn't needed, she planned to go to the sparring grounds and work on her execution and footwork. Someone was always up for a match, and Tegan always had a few quips on her tongue to distract her opponent. Especially if that opponent happened to be Garth.

After a quick but refreshing breakfast, Tegan left the barracks, sword in hand. She smiled to see a beautiful, promising day: birds sweetly chirping, horses faintly whinnying in the distance, and fellow Riders and Green Foots dashing about. Although the Rider life was at times dangerous and sometimes stifling, it was moments like these that made her happy to wear the prestigious name of Green Rider.

At the sparring grounds, Tegan found Yates and Garth. They asked her if the weather would stay the same for the rest of the day, and she replied in the affirmative.

"Good, I've got to run a message for Captain Mapstone today, and forgot to bring my greatcoat over from Barracks." Garth replied with a grateful nod.

The three Riders began to spar, Tegan insulting Yates, saying that she hoped all his liaisons with women hadn't hurt his battle prowess. When the time came for her to spar with Garth, she couldn't help but reflect on how the match was graceful as a dance: swords singing as they passed each other, light feet prancing, and footwork just as hard as the latest waltz. They only paused to take a quick lunch break, and then the three separated.

As Tegan walked back to barracks, the clap of thunder in the distance startled her. A sudden thunderstorm was not uncommon this time of year, but Tegan was sure that her brooch would have alerted her if such a storm was approaching. She held on to the fact that her brooch, her gift, had not failed her in the past; in fact, it had saved her life on previous occasions. Her faith did not shatter until raindrops caressed her head, then suddenly became a driving downpour.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

She was met at the barracks door by a sudden gust of wind. Throwing herself inside, she wiped off her boots and settled herself by the fire. Other Riders drifted in, some accusing with their eyes, some with their mouths. Tegan gave a half-hearted smile to each and apologized, but with each accusation her belief in her brooch, its magic, and even herself dwindled.

Then Garth walked through the door.

XXXXX

"If this is how you treat fellow Riders when they go out on the king's business," he said, his eyes still throwing daggers at her, "I will never trust you again."

Tegan put her hands over her face and ran from the room, sobbing. She could take all the other hits, but not Garth's. It just felt wrong. As a Green Rider, she had spent much time out in the elements. Since the country of Sacoridia enveloped such a large area, weather changes were common, even frequent in some areas. But always before, her ability had alerted her in time to avoid being harmed, whether being buried under three feet of snow in a sudden blizzard or being drenched by a sudden downburst. Never had she been taken so off guard by the weather, at least since she'd discovered her ability.

She wondered briefly if others were having the same type of problem with their abilities as she was. The knowledge of that—that she might not be the only one whose ability had suddenly abandoned them—lifted her spirits a little, but she quickly grew solemn when she thought over how the disappearance of abilities would drastically hurt the Green Riders. Their efficiency, speed, and even lives might be jeopardized in the process. Suddenly, the small outfit of Green Riders didn't seem so small. King Zachary relied on them to keep things running smoothly, whether it was smoothing a disagreement between two lords by conveying messages or even delivering needed items. If something happened to the Green Riders—such as their abilities failing—Sacoridia would be in immense trouble. Tegan didn't know much about the Long War of a thousand years previous, but she knew enough to know that her country might not survive another test such as that.

Not even when she had stood next to Weapons had Tegan ever felt so small. The rain continued, lulling its listeners into a sort of false peace. Only Tegan, who possessed the weather-sense, and her fellow Riders, who relied on her sense, could have dismissed that thought as dangerous. Tegan protested against sleep, but finally it overcame her. As she drifted off, she reflected again on the day's disheartening events.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


End file.
